Benjamin Kidney
Benjamin Kidney is a major antagonist in the 2001 movie From Hell. He is the feared leader of the London police's special branch and a freemason. When Prince Albert married a catholic whore and fathered a child on her, the freemasons were tasked by Queen Victoria to stop the truth from spreading. Kidney kidnapped the prostitute and interrogated her to find out who else knew about the marriage. The freemasons then tasked one of them to kill every witness, resulting in the Jack the Ripper murders. He was portrayed by the late Terence Harvey. Biography After having been tasked with returning the prince to the palace and getting rid of the prostitute he married, Ann, Kidney and his men set out. Recognizing the prince's driver, Kidney ambushes him from behind, holding a knife to his throat. He tells the man that his charge will come sooner than expected and tells him to be a good man and drive him home quickly and quietly. He and his men then burst into the room where Prince Albert is having sex with Ann. His men grab Ann and drag her into a coach waiting outside, much to the protest of Albert and Ann. Albert asks Kidney what this is supposed to mean, but Kidney ignores him, instead ordering his men to trash the room. Albert is then put into his coach and driven off, supposedly back to the palace. Kidney then interrogates Ann to find out who knows about Albert's affiliation with Ann. Ann eventually gives up her friends, causing the Freemasons to send one of them, Sir William Gull, to create the persona of Jack the Ripper to murder the prostitutes who know too much. When Inspector Abberline, who is investigating the Ripper murders, asks the prostitute Mary Kelly, a friend of Ann who witnessed her abduction, what she remembers of the night where the first prostitute was murdered, Mary Kelly describes Benjamin Kidney to him. Though his friend and colleague Sergeant Peter Godley advises Abberline against it, Abberline infiltrates Kidney's office. There, Abberline looks through Kidney's files until he finds out that Ann has been brought to a sanatory and that her child has been put into an orphanage. While waiting for Abberline's return, Godley sees that Kidney's carriage is arriving. To warn Abberline and stop Kidney, Godley ignites a barrel full of gunpowder and kicks it towards Kidney. Though no one is hurt, Abberline can escape in the chaos without being seen by Kidney. Kidney attends a freemason meeting, where dr. ferral is initiated to the order. There, he talks to Abberline's superior Warren, who also is a freemason. They talk about Abberline. Kidney then sends three of his men to Abberline, who ambush him in an alley and tell him to find a scapegoat for the killings. When Abberline, determined to find out the truth, realizes that the Freemasons are behind the murders and that Sir William Gull is Jack the Ripper, he heads to Sir William's house to kill him, knowing that the Freemasons would never allow Gull to be imprisoned. However, before he can kill Gull he is knocked out by Kidney, who had followed him. Kidney and Dr. Ferral then take Abberline into a carriage, where Ferral tries to inject him with a lethat dose of opium. However, Abberline rams his whole body into Ferral, knocking him unconscious when hes head hits the carriage's window. Kidney then tries to throttle Abberline but the inspector kicks him into the stomach, causing Kidney to fall back, now hanging out of the window. When Kidney's head gets between the wheels the wheels break, causing the entire carriage to topple over, landing on top of Kidney who is smashed by the weight. The horses then panic, carrying the wreckage further, with Kidney's corpse still jammed underneath. Gallery KidneyNetley.png|Kidney surprises Netley KidneyMenGunpowder.png|Kidney and his men are surprised by Godley's gunpowder attack KidneyFreemason.png|Kidney in a Freemason meeting KidneyFerralAbberline.png|Kidney and Ferral try to kill Abberline KidneyDragged.png|Kidney hanging out of the carriage's window KidneyDead.png|Kidney's corpse after the horses have come to rest Category:Thriller Film Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Deceased Category:Male Category:Leader